Priceless Happiness
by Windrises
Summary: Yuuichi tries to bribe Natsuki into dumping Shizuru.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Natsuki Kuga drove to Shizuru Fujino's house. Her hair was combed with more care than usual and she cutely smiled instead of having one of her usual grumpy looks on her face. She had a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She knocked on the door. Shizuru opened the door and blushed at the sight of Natsuki. Natsuki casually said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi sweetheart. What's going on?"

Natsuki started thinking to herself about why she was there. She paused and said, "I'm not sure. I just wanted to see you."

Shizuru replied, "I always like seeing you. No sight is more beautiful."

Natsuki blushed at her and said, "Thank you." She handed her the flowers and said, "I got these for you."

Shizuru accepted the flowers and replied, "Thank you darling. Why did you get me such a sweet gift?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and said, "Because you're the best girlfriend in the world."

Shizuru replied, "Then you should have them for being the best girlfriend in the world."

Natsuki tried not to blush while saying, "Don't be so cute."

Shizuru replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm permanently stuck being cute and you're stuck with the most glamorous heart in the world."

Natsuki said, "I need to get going."

Shizuru asked, "Why?"

Natsuki said, "I have to help my parents clean their house. Well, I have to at least help Mom. Dad only cleans the house when Mom offers him money."

Shizuru asked, "How has your financial business going?"

Natsuki said, "Not perfect, but not too bad. A few things I could use money for, but hardly anything worth being concerned about."

Shizuru replied, "Okay then. Have a wonderful day sweetheart."

Natsuki said, "You too." She started walking away.

Shizuru angrily replied, "Ahem."

Natsuki turned around and knew that Shizuru wanted a goodbye kiss. She kissed Shizuru on the lips and started walking back to her car.

Yuuichi Tate walked up to Natsuki and said, "Hi."

Natsuki asked, "What's going on?"

Yuuichi said, "I wanted to talk to you."

Natsuki asked, "How did you know that I was here?"

Yuuichi nervously sweated while saying, "I've been spying on you so I know that you come here a lot."

Natsuki folded her arms and asked, "So you've been a creep?"

Yuuichi stubbornly replied, "I'm not a creep. I'm actually really charming." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

Yuuichi said, "I have big news."

Natsuki was tired of dealing with Yuuichi's nonsense a few times a week so she said, "You better tell me quickly."

Yuuichi replied, "I'm gambled at a casino today."

Natsuki sighed and said, "How typical of you. I suppose you wanna borrow money from me for the fifth time this year."

Yuuichi had a goofy look on his face and replied, "I always love borrowing money that I never give back." He paused and said, "However, I'm the one loaded with money this time."

Natsuki tried to be nice by saying, "Congrats for finally winning money at the casino. I still oppose against gambling, but I'm glad that you won and I hope that you have a great day."

Natsuki was about to get in her car, but Yuuichi replied, "Hold on. I have more stuff to tell you."

Natsuki angrily growled. She tried to maintain a friendly look on her face while asking, "What is it?"

Yuuichi said, "I won a hundred thousand dollars at the casino. I'm willing to give you ten thousand dollars if you do me a favor."

Natsuki asked, "What is it?"

Yuuichi said, "Dump Shizuru."

Natsuki angrily stared at Yuuichi and asked, "Why do you always suggest the dumbest things?"

Yuuichi said, "Hold on. I'm willing to give you another hundred thousand dollars if you start dating me."

Natsuki replied, "That's an insane offer that I want no part of. The fact that you're willing to use money as a cheap bribe of making a loving couple split up shows what an immature slob you are."

Yuuichi tried to look offended while saying, "That brutal honesty hurt my feelings."

Natsuki replied, "Glad to hear it."

Yuuichi was getting desperate. Well, he's been desperate for a long time, but he was becoming even more desperate. He walked closer to Natsuki and said, "I'll give you forty thousand dollars if you dump Shizuru."

Natsuki asked, "Why do you want to separate me from the love of my life?"

Yuuichi replied, "Because you and Shizuru are two of the hottest women that I know."

Natsuki said, "Wow, your shallow."

Yuuichi replied, "Being shallow is one of my favorite hobbies. Anyways, Shizuru's super attractive, but her overly sweet personality gets annoying. You have a dark edginess that's appealing. I want to date you."

Natsuki said, "I'm never going to date you."

Yuuichi replied, "Come on Natty. I'm quite the charmer."

Natsuki said, "I'm already in love."

Yuuichi replied, "I offered you forty thousand dollars. That's more important than any romantic relationship."

Natsuki said, "The fact that you think that proves that you're not ready to date anybody."

Yuuichi replied, "But I have a crush on you."

Natsuki was tired of Yuuichi's dumb offer so she went into her car and started driving home. She whispered, "What a fool."

The next morning Yuuichi decided to pay Shizuru a visit, because he hadn't given up on his stupid plan. He knocked on the door. Shizuru opened it and said, "Hi Yuuichi. What's up?"

Yuuichi was wearing a fancy business suit and was trying to talk in a professional sounding voice. He said, "I have quite the offer for you."

Shizuru asked, "What is it?"

Yuuichi said, "You can receive twenty thousand dollars if you dump Natsuki."

Shizuru was horrified at the thought of ever dumping her precious Natsuki. She asked, "Why you suggest such a thing?"

Yuuichi said, "I don't like the idea of you and Natsuki being happy together. I'd rather have Natsuki date me."

Shizuru replied, "I wouldn't even dump Natsuki for a million dollar offer. Stop offering such weird things and put some effort into getting a different girlfriend."

Yuuichi said, "I put up a recorder in your front lawn so I could listen to the conversations that you and Natsuki have when talking at the front door."

Shizuru got out paper and a pen while saying, "I'll be sure to mention that in the police report."

Yuuichi shook his fist and said, "Dammit. Anyways, I overheard Natsuki not having as much money as she should. If you cared about her, you would dump her so that I can give her the money she needs."

Shizuru replied, "Please scram."

Yuuichi responded, "Whatever."

A few hours later Natsuki drove to Shizuru's house. She ran up to the door and knocked on it. Shizuru opened it and kissed Natsuki on the cheek. Natsuki blushed and said, "Hi Shizuru. I was hoping that you and I could have a nice lunch together."

Shizuru replied, "That sounds like a lovely idea darling. However, there is a matter that I wish to discuss first." N

Natsuki asked, "What is it?"

Shizuru looked down while saying, "I think that maybe we should stop being in a romantic relationship."

Natsuki was shocked at the mere thought of that. Shizuru has been obsessed with Natsuki since the day they met and Natsuki loved Shizuru with all her heart. She had a strong amount of confusion about why Shizuru would ever suggest that they break up. She asked, "What are you talking about?"

Shizuru said, "Yuuichi offered you a lot of money to dump me. You could use that money for any financial problems that you have."

Natsuki replied, "I don't care about the money stuff. Even a forty million dollar bribe wouldn't be enough for me to dump you." She held hands with Shizuru while saying, "You're the most wonderful and important person in my life. No amount of money could ever be compared to that. I love you and you should know that I wouldn't dump you for anything."

Shizuru looked at the ground while replying, "I'm sorry Natsuki. I only wanted to make things better for you."

Natsuki lifted up Shizuru's chin and said, "Dating you is what has made things better for me. My life's become a whole lot happier, because of you."

Shizuru replied, "I'm glad to hear that darling. I'd rather become broke than lose you."

Natsuki said, "I feel the same way, but don't worry. I'm not having any real money problems. Dad hogs a majority of the money though. Are you ready to go to lunch?"

Shizuru replied, "I sure am." Natsuki and Shizuru held hands with each other while walking to the fast food place.

Yuuichi jumped out of Shizuru's garden bushes and said, "Hold on ladies. I'm willing to offer half of the money that I earned at the casino. That amount is fifty thousand dollars." Natsuki and Shizuru ignored Yuuichi, because their love for each other was the most priceless gift in their lives.


End file.
